


Kiss Me Better

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Rey might not be the gentlest caretaker, Poe discovers when he gets hurt on a mission, but he wouldn't have anyone else.





	Kiss Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> For damerey week day 3, first kiss.

“Ow, ow, ow.”

“Stop being such a baby,” Rey said, poking the needle in again and pulling it through his skin.

“You’re the one poking a damn needle in my leg like some barbarian,” Poe said, trying his best to hold still and not to flinch. “You could’ve at least found me some booze, took the edge off.”

“I’d be happy to let you bleed all over the place instead.”

“Honestly, I might go for that.”

“I’m almost done.” The next poke seemed somehow yet more vicious. “We wouldn’t have to do any of this if you’d done what I told you, and if you hadn’t lost the kriffing pack with our bacta in it.”

“Hey, I’m the injured party here, you could be nicer to me, you know.”

Rey raised her eyes to Poe’s briefly. “You whine like a toddler. It’s sapped all my goodwill.”

Poe gave her a little grin. “When I was an actual toddler, my mother used to kiss my cuts and bruises. To make them feel better.”

“That’s ridiculous. You can’t kiss something and make it better.”

“It was an emotional thing.”

“I’m not your mother.”

“No, my mother was nice to me.”

Rey’s lips were twitching and Poe knew she was desperately resisting the urge to smile. “She must have had an unending well of patience.”

“Look at that, still insulting me.”

Rey tied off the end of the thread and cut it. “That should stop you bleeding out, anyway. Lucky I always keep this in my bag.” She leaned in a little, like she was inspecting her own handiwork, a few loose strands of hair falling around her face. Her touch was light on his skin but practical and perfunctory; Poe still felt the faintest shiver go through him. “It’ll probably scar.”

“They say scars are sexy, right?” Poe looked at his own thigh, his torn pants and the newly sewn up gash. It looked bad, but admittedly better than when he had been bleeding everywhere. He knew field medicine, of course, from the Navy, but this was more primitive than anything he had ever seen put into practice. He supposed he was lucky he had Rey; on his own, the med pack lost, he expected he would have tied a tourniquet around his thigh and made do.

It gave him that odd queasy painful feeling in his chest he got sometimes, thinking about why Rey knew things like this, why she had grown up so fast, why she was honestly so much stronger than he was. Her life on Jakku, all alone for so many years, indentured to that cheap, cruel junk trader. Poe tried not to think about it because it made him feel things he wasn’t sure he was ready to feel, because he knew he couldn’t change any of it, couldn’t give Rey the loving childhood she deserved, because he knew Rey didn’t want his pity and because he knew she never thought about any of it the way he did.

To her, it was all normal. Maybe that was the worst part.

“Thanks,” Poe said, and leaned his head back against the wall. Snap was supposed to be here in an hour to retrieve them; Poe hoped he would have some drugs with him. His leg really did hurt.

“I…” Rey paused and Poe looked at her through half lowered eyelids. She was chewing at her lip, a nervous gesture of hers that Poe found kind of endearing.

He found a lot of things about Rey endearing, but that was beside the point.

Her fingers were hovering above his thigh. “Sorry. I don’t know how to be gentle. And I…” She stopped again. “Don’t want you to think I don’t care.”

Poe frowned. “I didn’t think--”

Rey bent over and pressed her lips to Poe’s leg, just beside the stitches, kissing his skin lightly. Her cheeks were brightly flushed when she straightened her back and she looked at him for only the briefest of moments before scooting over to sit beside him, her back against the wall now, too.

“Uh,” Poe said, his own face feeling warm. “Rey.”

She remained silent, her face turned firmly away from him.

“Rey.”

“I didn’t have a mother,” she said, still refusing to look at him, her words close to a mumble.

This was probably horribly wrong and so, so stupid, but Poe just did what he wanted to in the moment, figuring it would either work out or it wouldn’t. If it didn’t, well, he’d figure it out later. 

Story of his life, really.

He touched Rey’s shoulder, then her cheek. He nudged her until she looked at him, cheeks red, then he leaned in and kissed her. She didn’t exactly kiss him back but she didn’t not kiss him either; she froze there, lips slightly parted, breathing against his mouth, her fingers stretching out to curl around his knee.

“I feel better now,” he said, drawing back just a little, nose brushing her cheek, and Rey made this tiny exasperated sound, squeezing his knee.

Poe pulled farther back to see Rey’s face, pleased that she was making that annoyed, reluctantly charmed by him expression that he liked a lot. 

“This isn’t going to make me be nicer to you, you know,” she said, and Poe let the grin spread over his face.

“I hope not.” He nudged her leg with his, the one that didn’t ache from a hastily stitched up gash. “Can you keep a secret?”

Rey narrowed her eyes. “Obviously.”

Poe leaned in towards her again, letting his breath ghost over her cheek. “I kind of like it when you’re mean to me.”

She shoved him, rolling her eyes, but a smile was threatening to form. “You’re so weird.”

He kissed her cheek and she scooted over the last few inches to press their shoulders together. “You like me though.”

“Occasionally.”

“Can I tell you another secret?”

“Yes,” Rey said, tilting her head to lean against Poe’s.

“I probably should have listened to you,” he said, and she laughed.


End file.
